The Art of Giving Roses
by UndeniablyMe
Summary: There's no one in Hollywood smoother in the defined art of giving flowers than Chad Dylan Cooper which means boys looking to give Sonny flowers better beware. CDC is all over this one and everybody knows, when it comes to Sonny, he doesn't play nice.


**The Art of Giving Roses**

A Story by UndeniablyMe

**A/n: **So this one-shot stems from a date I had recently and, though it was awkward to a certain degree, it certainly wasn't to the extent that I'm putting poor Sonny through. But, hey, I thought it'd be fun though to put Sonny in a position where, unfortunately, the poor boy seems to have no idea that the girl just isn't interested. And, of course, wherever Sonny is, you know Chad Dylan Cooper is going to show up eventually :)

You want to hear about Sonny's awkward date? Well, read on...

;)

* * *

_Take me above your light, carry me through the night  
Hold me secure in flight, sing me to sleep tonight_

_**Owl City, Hello Seattle**_

"You… you conceited jerkface!"

Chad Dylan Cooper looked up from examining his reflection in a glass table, perturbed. You see, on any given day at Condor studios—generally around the 9:15 break for _Mackenzie Falls_—one could usually hear this exclamation coming from the mouth of a certain brown haired girl in reference to a certain jerkthrob. In fact, the work jerk was paired quite often with a variety of words used to describe Chad when it came to that certain girl from Wisconsin.

This, however, was not what perturbed Chad. He was very used to being called a jerkface, jerkthrob and a jerk-whatever-she-wanted-to-tag-on-at-the-end. Especially by Sonny Munroe, as that was undoubtedly the person who had shouted that. (Who else came up with ridiculous words like that?) No, what was most perturbing about the whole situation was that when that word was shouted Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't even within sight of Sonny Munroe.

In fact, he was proud to say, he had not been within her sight for nearly three days.

Okay, so the reason for that had been a long weekend, but you had to give CDC props. He usually ended up driving down her street just to see her little condo every weekend, and maybe if he was lucky, see a light on through her curtains...

No, he _wasn't _stalking her. He just liked to see her, and her light on in her house, and… Yeah…

Well, anyways, to get back to the point, Chad Dylan Cooper by then was trying to wrack his brains to think of something, _anything, _he could have done over the weekend to make Sonny already fly into one of her famous moods. (It wasn't even noon yet for cripes sake!) He hadn't swapped her cherry lipgloss with lip plumper like he'd done the week before—and, really, how was he supposed to know that the stuff stung so much when applied in great quantities?—and he hadn't given her phone number to a bunch of telemarketers trying to sell upper lip hair removal packages as he'd done two weeks before that… (Who knew that girls were sensitive to things like that?) So what could make Sonny Munroe yell like that?

The answer, of course, was in Sonny Munroe's hand.

"What up Munroe?" Chad asked coolly and, albeit, a little cautiously. Had he gone through with the plan to put a fart machine in her purse, or had that gotten pushed aside for his four o'clock massage on Friday?

Sonny didn't acknowledge him which, though was nothing new for the large headed Hollywood star, still drove him nuts anyways. He was Chad _Dylan _COOPER for Pete's sake! Would it kill her to give him a little attention every now and then?

"Uh, Sonny?" The girl waved him off, staring intently at her phone screen with fixed eyes. Had Chad sent her a text that made her angry? "Sonny, is everything—"

"Peachy. Just plain _peachy_!" Sonny said firmly, slamming her phone down on the table which was devoted mostly to Tawni's makeup products. "I mean, why wouldn't it be? That… that… _jerkface_!"

Two jerkfaces in less than five minutes? Chad thought fast. What had he done?

"Is this a bad time?" Chad asked. "Because, you know I can leave if you want me to."

"Yes, this is a _very _bad time," Sonny said through tight lips. Chad nodded thoughtfully, than flopped down casually onto the mustard yellow armchair.

"Well, then, I know I _have _to be here," he said with a cocky little grin. "How about you tell the Chadster what it is that has your son-shineness stuck behind a cloud."

Sonny frowned. "I really don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough without having _you _tease me about it."

Chad rolled his eyes. "When do I make fun of you for _anything _Sonny?"

The frown deepened. "Always."

"True, true." Chad gave a little shrug. "But, you could tell me, or you could tell Tawni. I'm sure she'd love to give her input in on it all."

Sonny sighed and sat down in her chair, face in her hands. Chad grinned, knowing that she was mere moments away from spilling, and leaned back leisurely.

"I went on the most _awkward _date of my life on Saturday."

Chad sat bolt upright, looking as if someone had punched him in the face. Luckily, Sonny's hands were still over her eyes and, by the time she'd looked up, he'd forced himself to act as if this information hadn't fazed him at all.

"Oh?" He pretended not to look too interested. But he couldn't help adding, "And I didn't know you were going on a date because…?"

"Because I didn't even tell Tawni this time and it's none of your business. I wanted to keep it a secret because I went on a date with…" Sonny pursed her lips and looked up, her eyes blazing. "Promise you won't tell _anyone _Cooper?"

Chad smirked. "What's in it for me?"

The look on Sonny Munroe's face meant business and was, Chad would never admit it, slightly scary. He put his hands up in an 'I surrender!' fashion and Sonny relaxed.

"I promise," he said, as sincerely as a teenage heartthrob could sound. Sonny sighed.

"I went on a date with the new intern Lucas. You know, the one who—"

"Yeah, yeah, not important." Chad waved his hand, motioning for Sonny to go on, mentally tucking the name away for further investigation. "Go on."

Sonny gave him a frustrated look but complied; relieved it seemed, to be telling _someone _about her frustrations—even if it was just Chad.

"Well, we went to… to Disneyland? You know the place right?" Chad rolled his eyes and Sonny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Oh shut up!" Sonny turned pink."I mean… you know how _expensive _that place is, and I'm just talking about getting into the place. That's not to mention how much the food is—I mean do they _have _to jack up the prices? Is that _really _necessary??—and added to the price of gas to get there, and then he took me out to dinner and…"

She trailed off at this point as Chad watched her with a look that clearly said, "Get to the point Munroe!"

"And…?" he prompted, looking adorably bored.

"And it was _awkward_!!" Sonny sputtered. "He kept trying to hold my hand and put his arm around me and I just felt _so _bad because he'd spent all this money on me—I mean, the guy took me out to a four star restaurant after the amusement park! A _four star _restaurant with prices _through the roof!!_—and the whole time all I could do was think how awkward it was and how much I wanted to be home, under my blankets, forgetting the whole thing."

Chad smirked, but it appeared that Sonny Munroe was only just getting started.

"And then we went out to that new teen club and I couldn't _take it_! Who's ever heard of a date lasting _all day?!?! _Wasn't it bad enough that I had to spend five hours at an amusement park with the guy—not including the time it took to actually drive there!!!—and then went to dinner with him, but we had to go _dancing _too!!"

Sonny paused to draw breath and Chad, who was trying his hardest not to laugh, asked, "Well, why didn't you just tell him that you couldn't go? You could've pull the whole 'What's that Mom? Grandma's in the hospital!!!' act and been off scotch free."

Sonny frowned. "Besides that being totally dishonest, he'd already bought to ticket to get in or whatever. I couldn't say no, it would've been so… so… mean!"

"You need to be a little _mean_ sometimes Munroe," Chad said assertively, loosening his tie and unzipping his leather jacket. "And I'm talking about to other people, not just me."

"Oh, stop enjoying this!"

Chad just grinned. The truth was, he was actually very happy that Sonny had such an uncomfortable time on her date, as, well, jerkish as that was. For one, he hadn't known about the date in the first place otherwise he would've done everything in his power, as he'd shown in the case with James, to crash it and, two, Sonny having a good time on a date with someone who _wasn't _a three-named jerk didn't make for a happy three-named jerk.

"I still don't think I understand," Chad admitted, trying to smother the laughter in his voice, and still appear aloof. "I mean, the guy spent a lot of money on you—"

"Over two hundred dollars! Two _hundred _dollars!!!" Sonny moaned, leaning back weakly in her chair.

"He took you dancing—"

"Danced with me all night, I couldn't even escape from him for _one _slow dance! Not even _one_!!"

"And probably had a very interesting doorstep scene."

Sonny looked at him horrified and Chad, secretly pleased at the look on her face and yet terrified about what might have happened, tilted his head to the side.

"You want to tell me about your _doorstep _scene?" he asked, feeling his own heartbeat pick up. What if that loser had kissed Sonny?!

Sonny looked as if she'd rather throw herself off a building then tell Chad what had happened, but whether it was the knowing look in those blue, blue eyes or the suffocating need to tell someone—_anyone—_what she'd been holding inside, she finally broke. As Chad knew she would.

"I went to give him a handshake," she said in a small voice, through her fingers that she had pressed to her mouth. "And he… he… he _glomped _me!!"

Chad sat up straighter, mouth slackening. What in the world?

"He _what_?" he asked, alarmed.

"He _glomped _me!" Sonny said again, closing her eyes and shaking her head as if to rid herself of the memory. "One minute I was reaching my hand out to give him a nice handshake and the next he had smashed into me and was hugging me! I barely got out of there alive!"

Chad stared at her, mouth open slightly and eyebrows raised. A cacophony of feelings ripped through him; jealousy, hilarity, the insane idea to go and teach that Lucas kid a lesson for hugging Sonny… Finally, hilarity overcame it all, and he started laughing. In fact, he laughed so hard, he cried.

"_It's—not—funny!" _Sonny said, leaping up from her chair, reaching for a _Tween Weekly _magazine and whacking the uproariously hooting Chad Dylan Cooper. She punctuated each word with a sharp thwack of the magazine. _"Stop—laughing—at—me!!"_

Chad's laughs were now interspersed with cries of pain and pleading for Sonny to stop, but neither were able to get control of themselves. Chad slipped off the armchair and writhed on the ground while Sonny continued to wallop him with the _Tween Weekly _magazine which, ironically, was detailing how the arrival of Sonny Munroe to the _So Random! _set had helped improve relationships between the previously rivalry shows.

"Gl-glomped!" Chad choked out, in between the cries of pain and uncontrollable snickers. "That's… that's not a word!"

Sonny smacked Chad in the side of the head one more time, for good measure, before chucking the magazine down and stomping away, livid as Tawni without her Cocoa-Moca-Coca lipgloss.

"You know what I meant!" she said angrily. Someone knocked on the door and she made her way to it, still glaring at Chad. "I trust you with one thing, _one thing_, and you go and have a… a _collapsion _on the ground in my dressing room!"

"Collapsion also isn't a word," Chad said, looking at her from his place on the floor. "You like making words up a lot, don't you?"

Sonny didn't say anything and, instead, threw open the door to her dressing room to reveal a boy with light red hair and green eyes, standing with flowers and a soppy grin on his face.

"Hey Sonny!" he said, looking a little shy, but excited. "I got these for you! They're roses! I hope you like them!"

Sonny gave a little half smile. "Lucas. How kind."

Chad's ears pricked and the smile faded off his face. So _this _was the famous Lucas the Glomper, the instigator of awkward dates, the stealer of the nickname _jerkface_. He'd work hard for that nickname! How dare some discomforting _boy _take that away from him!

"I had a lot of fun on Saturday," Lucas said eagerly, stepping into Sonny's dressing room with the flowers outstretched despite Sonny's obvious attempts to push the door shut in his face. "And I wanted to know if you and I could go out sometime this week again."

Sonny looked down at the roses, dark red and dramatic, and sighed.

"Look, Lucas, I would love to go out with you again, but—"

"But I actually got Sonny booked for the rest of the week," Chad said quickly, standing up and brushing himself off. Lucas and Sonny both jumped, turning to stare at him as if they both had just realized he was there. "Sorry Glucas."

Sonny paled. "It's _Lucas!_"

Chad gave her a shut-up-if-you-want-to-get-out-of-another-date-with-the-glomping-wonder look and Sonny closed her mouth tight.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" Lucas looked taken aback. "What were you doing on Sonny's floor?"

"Getting hit with a magazine, actually," he said, picking an invisible piece of lint off his impeccably black pants. "It's really good, helps relieve the tension in my neck, and no one hits me with a magazine quite like Sonny does."

Sonny blushed.

"Oh, well…" Lucas the glomper didn't seem to know what to say to that and, instead, turned to look at Sonny. "Maybe next week?"

"Sorry, next week is all booked too," Chad said, walking forward to the door. "But thanks for the offer Lucas, really, you're too kind."

And with that he shut the door with a snap in Lucas's face. Sonny turned to look at him, half falling over herself to thank him and half debating whether she should pick up that magazine and relieve some more tension in his neck. Chad smirked.

"The red roses were a nice touch, though the delivery was very off," Chad said leisurely, reclaiming his spot on the armchair and lounging comfortably. "I give him points for attempting, but none for the approach. I could have done much better than that. There is a certain art to the delivery of roses you know."

"Oh?" Sonny quirked an eyebrow at him. "And what would that be?"

"You never deliver them yourself," Chad said, nodding firmly. "With roses you always let someone _else _deliver them. Now, carnations or daisies or sunflowers? Those you can deliver in person, but you never, never, _never _deliver roses in person. Like I said, I could have done much better."

"Of course you could." Sonny sighed, not even bothering to deflate his ego. "And I don't even like red roses. They're too dramatic, too Chad Dylan Cooper-ish…" He gave her a half offended look and she rolled her eyes, waving her hand around unconcernedly. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"Not funny enough for you are they? Over at the Falls we _always _have red roses. It adds to the atmosphere." He took the card that was attached to the roses and flung it in the trash without a backwards look. Sonny frowned at him. "And now is about the time when you say, 'Oh Chad, you're such a stud, how can I ever repay you?'"

The look on Sonny's face clearly told him that she'd guest star on his show before _ever_ saying something like _that _to him.

"The way that all played out I was in half a mind to think he was asking you out on a date, not me."

Chad rolled his eyes. "It was _me_, obviously."

Sonny shook her head. "Oh, yeah, obviously."

"But I was serious," Chad said, taking the bouquet of red roses from her. "Your next two weeks really are booked."

Sonny sighed again, feeling weary. "I know! What with the rehearsals, all the new sketches I have to come up with and the company retreat, I don't know how I'm going to fit it all in!"

Chad grinned. "Oh, I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about a date with _me_. I'll show you how a date is _supposed _to be, without all that awkwardness you were talking about. And, even better, I promise not to even glomp you."

He opened the dressing room door to reveal a hall that was, mercifully, Lucas free and trudged out, red roses still in hand.

"Chad, where are you going with those roses?" Sonny asked, frowning. "Those weren't for you!"

"Don't worry about it. Pick you up Friday at seven," he called over his shoulder. "Wear something nice, we're going to dinner and then dancing."

For a moment the funny girl from Wisconsin deliberated over arguing with him but then, deciding that doing so would be futile—and having a sneaking suspicion that if she didn't agree she'd end up on another date with Lucas—closed the door once more and settled back into her dressing room, trying to make sense of the scene that had just taken place moments ago.

Was it strange to say that she was actually looking forward to that Friday…?

Three hours later, after rehearsal with the cast and a long lunch for which all of the Falls cast was absent for, Sonny returned to her dressing room happy and, yet, more than a little confused.

"Sonny, you got flowers," Nico said, passing her in the hall. "And Tawni is livid."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Oh gosh, I bet they're from Lucas again. Thanks Nico. Oh, and, you may want to put in another order for roses. Got to keep the Queen Bee happy now don't we?"

Nico gave a little smile. "Anonymous roses for the jealous costar coming up."

"Thanks Nico. You're the best."

Sonny stepped in, ignored the huffing of her roommate, and focused her attention on what she knew had to be flowers from—_Chad?_

A bouquet of roses, almost completely identical to the ones that Lucas had gotten Sonny, sat on Sonny's desk. There was only one difference. Eleven of them were a golden yellow and only one, set in the very center, was red.

_Sonny,_

_So you said you didn't like red roses, and I figured you'd like the yellow ones. They remind me of you—funny, different, and a little too bright for their own good. The red rose is just to remind _you _of me, because I figure you always have to have a little drama in your life, if you get what I mean._

_CDC_

Sonny read the note and gave a little sigh. Wow, Chad was good…

_P.S. You totally just sighed didn't you? I told you there was an art to the delivery of roses._

Sonny gave another little sigh and then laughed at the sheer clichéness of it all. She settled back into her chair, smelling the delicate perfume of the yellow roses and the one red rose. Was it just her imagination, or did the red rose add something to the scent, the overall picture, that would've been lacking before?

Tawni sniffed loudly, and just as Sonny was about to ask her what was wrong, Nico sped into the room with a bundle of red roses.

"Tawni, look what just came for you from a anonymous sender!" Nico said in a stilted, overly acted way. Tawni oohed and grabbed them, pricking her finger on one of the thorns.

Why did those flowers look so familiar…?

Her pocket buzzed.

_**Ran into your friend Tico in the cafeteria, wanted the flowers Glompy gave to you. IDK what he's doing with them but just so you know.**_

Sonny held back a laugh and texted back:

_**No worries. I like my new roses better anyways :)**_

_**P.S. His name is **_**Nico.**

She leaned back and watched Tawni fawn over the arrival of the bouquet of roses for her, not even minding when Tawni pointed out the fact that Sonny got only one red rose and she—_Tawni Hart!!_—got twelve. Sonny didn't mind.

Those eleven yellow roses, plus the one red one, meant more to her than any bundle of plain red roses ever could.

Sonny reread the note again and, noticed, a little note at the very end she hadn't seen before.

_P.P.S. Friday Munroe. I won't forget._

So maybe there was an art to giving roses afterall…

* * *

**A/n: **-sigh- I wish there was a CDC in my life to show _me _the art of giving roses!!! Ah, well... :) Review!

UndeniablyMe ;)


End file.
